Kisa's Hunger Games
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: Kisa is transported to District 11 and becomes Rue's best friend. Now it is 6 years later when they are both 18. What is going to happen when they both are chosen for the Quarter Quell? And then what happens when Kisa finds an old friend? Also the Quarter Quell will be year 100. I sped everything up slightly
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games…With a Certain Tiger's Stripe Added.

Chapter One

**Furuba: I do not own anything! If I did I wouldn't be writing this. **

Summary: Kisa is transported to District 11 and becomes Rue's best friend. Now it is 6 years later when they are both 18. What is going to happen when they both are chosen for the Quarter Quell? And then what happens when Kisa finds an old friend? Also the Quarter Quell will be year 100. I sped everything up slightly.

"_I was so happy when you smiled,_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray;_

_Far from the sunny days that lie is sleep."_

Kisa's voice rang loud and clear as she washed dishes. It was Sunday so they didn't have to work in the orchard.

Rue started to hum along with the next lines.

"_Waiting with patience for the spring,_

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again; _

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today."_

Kisa put the last plate away as her adopted mother walked into the room.

"You girls seem in a good mood today," Berry said.

Berry was all their mother was called. Their grandfather was too busy to think up a proper name so he just decided on Berry.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Rue asked as Kisa hummed the last lines of the song.

"Because it's the Reaping day for the Quarter Quell." Berry said quietly.

Kisa and Rue also fell silent; they had completely forgotten about today…

"Well I'm sure that neither of us will get Reaped," Kisa said, trying to smile.

"You're right Kisa. Let's get you too ready." Berry said, smiling for real.

…..Kisa's POV…..

Both me and Rue walked into the courtyard and got our fingers pricked. We chattered as we stood in line, waiting for the Reaping to be over with.

"What do you think they will be doing for the Quarter Quell?" Rue asked.

"I don't know Rue. Maybe they will do the double amount of kids like they did that one year." I said in return.

"No," Rue said, shaking her head, "They wouldn't repeat anything they had already done."

"Good point," I said before looking as the ground and falling silent.

We stood in silence as the rest of the courtyard filled up. We could see nervous 12 year olds waiting anxiously. The older kids were trying to help their younger siblings if they had one. I could see a flash of deep green suit on stage before everyone settled down.

"Everyone settle down!" a deep voice said, quieting everyone immediately.

"That's better!" said Johnathon Trinket. He was a thin man in his early thirties. He was related to Effie Trinket who was the advisor in District 12. He was always insulting them and refused to treat them like actual people.

"Look here you insolent idiots! I don't want to be here and neither do you! Instead of watching the video like always I am going to tell you the special surprise that the Capitol will be doing for the Quarter Quell!"

He opened an envelope he was holding. I held my breath as he announced the 'surprise'.

"It looks like this year all Tributes will have to wear a girdle throughout the whole games!"

"What?" Rue said, along with many other people, before she could stop herself.

"What?! Do you not like that surprise?! Well I don't care what you like! Live with it!" Johnathon yelled.

It was then that a woman who had been sitting behind him, quietly laughing at his mistake, took the envelope from his and put it on the podium in front of them. I could see her raise her hand and then slap the paper.

"I am sorry folks. There was a fly on it that made him misread it." She said sweetly before going to sit down.

"I knew that!" Johnathon yelled at her smiling face.

He looked at the paper again and said, "It says that the surprise is that all Tributes will be girls! No boys at all!"

He smiled evilly at all the girls in the crowd and I let out my breath. I hope that Rue wasn't Reaped.

"Now! The first lady to go into the Games will be…Kisa Sohma!"

I looked at the ground in shock as every eye turned to me. In a daze I started towards the stage. I suddenly heard footsteps and yelling behind me. Turning around I saw Rue.

"Kisa? No, no it can't be you. There has to be a mistake…" she softly whispered.

"No mistake Rue. I'm sorry." I said as I turned back around and continued forward hoping that Rue wouldn't do anything stupid.

She obviously decided to prove me wrong though and yelled, "I volunteer as Tribute!"

"No," I muttered as the guards swept past me and escorted her to the Stage.

"Oh look, a volunteer. I don't care." Johnathon said as he grabbed the next slip of paper for the next Tribute.

"Nancy Seeder."

Before the girl could even take one step out of her spot I yelled, "I volunteer!"

This time Jonathon raised an eyebrow in amusement as I finished my walk up there and stood next to Rue.

"Two volunteers, now this is unusual. What are your names?"

"Rue Climber."

"Kisa Sohma."

I looked at her, tears in both our eyes, and I whispered her a promise, "You will get out of the Games alive."

…..District 12…

…Normal POV…

Yuki watched the TV as Kisa was then Reaped, volunteered for, and then volunteered. He couldn't bear to have her die so he knew what he had to do…

**A/N: End of first chapter! Yay! Just so you know, I don't know Rue's last name so I gave her one that I thought suited her. Also you will find out how Yuki and Kisa came to the World of Hunger Games and why it is that Yuki is still 16 while Kisa is 18. Anyway please Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kisa's Hunger Games

Chapter Two

**Furuba: *pushes fans away* I told you! I don't own these books! Stop saying that I do! *runs away***

…..In the Capitol…..

...Normal POV…..

Yuki sighed as he watched all of the tributes train. He had volunteered as tribute, disguising himself as a girl. _Strange, the lengths we go to so that we can protect our family…._

He could see Kisa and the other girl from her tribute, Rue, at the rock wall; they were climbing and laughing about something. He envied them, over there laughing.

To him, he almost fainted from the shock of seeing Kisa as an 18 year old. To him, she had only been gone six days; to her she had been here for six years…

Sighing he looked at everyone else. He could see his district partner, Katniss, working at the campfire place. A girl that had a face that looked like a fox was over at the stealth section. A bunch of Careers were working with the swords and other weapons. He knew no one would notice what he was about to do…

He walked to the rock wall and started climbing, easily catching up to the two girls. "Kisa." He whispered but she didn't notice.

They all got to the top, the girls before him and he overheard the last part of the conversation.

"Who do we look out for in the Arena?" Rue asked Kisa.

"The Careers but we need to make allies…" Kisa responded.

"I will be your ally." Yuki put in.

They both turned around in surprise, they didn't even notice that Yuki was behind them.

"Who are you?" Kisa asked.

Sighing he moved his wig slightly to show her a better look of his face. After moving his wig back he said, "Kisa, it's me, Yuki. I got transported here in time to see you get Reaped so I disguised myself as a girl to come help you. I came from District 12. We need to go home"

Yuki grabbed Kisa's hand and started to drag her back to the edge of the cliff so they could climb down. What he didn't remember though was that Kisa was now older and stronger. She jerked her hand away from him and, in a deathly quiet voice, said, "I am not going anywhere. I am going to make sure Rue lives."

**Furuba: And the end of the second chapter! I know, it was short but I had very little time to write this. I'm sorry. Anyway, please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kisa's Hunger Games

Chapter Three

**Furuba: And I now present Ritsu!**

**Ritsu: I'M SORRY!**

**Furuba: For what?**

**Ritsu: I didn't say the disclaimer fast enough. Now everyone is going to think that you own these stories!**

**Furuba: No, no it is ok Ritsu. **

**Ritsu: NO ITS NOT! I'M SORRY! *runs away screaming that he is sorry***

**Furuba: *sighs and does a face palm* *yells to someone that is in charge of guest characters* Next time get me Momiji! In the meantime, I own nothing. **

…..Foxface's POV…..

I watched what was going on on top of the climbing section. I couldn't hear what was going on but I saw one of the tributes move her hair, or should I say _his _hair. A boy who had snuck into the Quarter Quells. The perfect blackmail…

…..Normal POV…..

Yuki started at Kisa in shock. He didn't know what to say. He had assumed that Kisa would just come with him. He just stood there is speechless amazement as Kisa and Rue climbed down the cliff but then something caught his eye. When he snapped out of his shock and looked at what it was it was gone but for some strange reason he thought he saw someone watching him.

Shaking his head he knew that he had to get this information to Hatori. They needed to get Kisa back before Akito noticed that she was gone. He climbed down the cliff and went to his room. There he got out a pen and paper and started writing to Hatori.

_Hatori- _

_We have a change of plans. It's a long story. First things first. Someone here knows the truth, about me and Kisa. Her name is Katniss. She has agreed to help us get home and away from here. Now for the bad news. _

_The place we are in is like a future version of the earth. There are 12 districts and a Capitol. 24 kids are forced to compete to the death once a year in something called the Hunger Games. It is horrible but this is what me and Kisa are going to be forced to compete in. She refuses to come home until she knows for sure that her friend, Rue, is going to leave the Hunger Games alive. I don't know what to do. Please respond as soon as possible. _

_Also I have a hunch that someone here is on to me. I have this feeling that I keep being watched. _

_I will keep trying to get Kisa to come home. But…she is different here in this world. In this world every year that goes by here seems to equal up to one day in our world. Kisa is now 18. I know this means we need to hurry before Akito gets to Shigure's house for dinner later. It should probably still be morning where you are. Please respond. _

_-Yuki_

Yuki finished the letter and folded it up. He looked down at the bracelet that had 25 beads on it. These beads could transport things between the two worlds. His update to Hatori would cost one bead and Hatori's response would cost another. Together they had 50 beads, 25 for Yuki and 25 for Hatori. They could transport anything between the two worlds and they just had to keep one left over for him and Kisa to go home. As long as they held hands it should only take one bead to go home. Sighing he grabbed a bead and threw it at the letter on the table. It disappeared as soon as they made contact.

…Normal POV…..

Hatori threw the bead at Yuki and he disappeared. He just hoped that Yuki would be able to bring Kisa home as soon as possible. Almost immediately after Yuki disappeared a letter appeared on the table with a bead. Once a pearly color the bead was now clear, showing that it had been used. He grabbed the letter although he didn't know how Yuki had written and sent one so quickly. He opened it and read it, eyes widening as he continued reading it. Sighing he grabbed paper and a pen and started writing a response.

…..Normal POV…..

"Kisa, who was that guy?" Rue asked her friend as they learned to bandage wounds.

"It's a long story Rue."

"So? Tell me"

Sighing Kisa figured it would be easier to just tell her best friend.

"You know how I met you six years ago? Well, I didn't really come from another district with no home. In fact I come from a different world. The day we met, in the morning I was looking through the attic of my old home, my mother's home. There I found a box full of pearly white beads. I counted them and there were 51 of them in there. I figured me taking one wouldn't hurt and so I did. I went outside and started throwing it up in the air and catching it but as soon as I did that I landed right in front of your house. I don't know what happened but after that I have been here and that bead has been a clear color since."

Rue just looked at her.

**Furuba: And this chapter is done! I hope you liked this one and I did explain some stuff. Please read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kisa's Hunger Games

Chapter Four

**Furuba: I welcome Momiji!**

**Momiji: Yay! …wait a second….the disclaimer is the only time I appear in the story isn't it?**

**Furuba: I haven't thought about it. Let me decide while you say your line.**

**Momiji: Furuba Rocks is an amazing and talented writer….but she doesn't own Hunger Games or Fruits Basket.**

…Normal POV…

Rue couldn't believe it. She could never have guessed that Kisa came from a different world. Sure she sometimes said or did strange things but Rue had never paid that close attention to it.

"Is this…true?" Rue asked quietly, part of her hoping that this story was a lie.

Kisa shook her head, "I wish it wasn't. I really do Rue but it is real."

"And he," Rue pointed to Yuki who had just left the room, "Came to take you home?"

Kisa nodded, "but if I leave now with him then you would be in so much trouble. That is why I can't and I won't leave"

An idea popped into Rue's head, "What if…you took me with you?"

Kisa looked at her in surprise, "Why would you want to come?"

Rue jumped on the idea to explain everything, "we can fake our deaths in the Arena. Pretend to fight with Yuki. We can wait until the perfect moment in the fight then throw Yuki's little beads at us and we can go to your home."

Kisa shook her head, unhappy that Rue had dodged her question, "Why would you want to come though?"

Rue looked at the ground before answering, "I want to get out of this world Kisa. This world is so horrible. They force 23 people to fight to their deaths every year. If we can get out and live a nice happy and peaceful life than that would be best. No one expects us to survive anyway. If we do the plan perfectly than we can survive and the Capitol would never know."

A smile came upon Kisa's face and she laid a hand on Rue's shoulder, "Then let's get Yuki on board with this plan shall we?"


End file.
